bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirt, I Love You So! (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Dirt, I Love You So!" Season 1, episode 22. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell?, Bear plants the Apple Tree Oh hi You're just in time I was wondering when you were going to get here Come on in I'm so glad you can come. I'm just about to plant this little apple tree. Now Hmm Hey What's That Smell? It's you. Ooh, you smell so good. Tell me, did you just roll around in the grass or do you smell this good all the time? Heh Heh Heh. Ah, yes. I was just about to plant this little apple tree. Dirt, Dirt, Dirt, I Love You So and What Do You Think? Why Can't the Dirt Just Leave Me Alone? Shadow's Song Bear: Well, I have my shovel and... Say, you know who I haven't seen today? My good friend Shadow. Come on, sing with me. Pip and Pop found a bug Everybody in the Tub and Bear talks with Ojo Luna Discusses About Dirt and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in, Cut - The Attic) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. There's Luna. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just getting ready to cast my glow across the sky. And how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: We had fun with dirt all day long. Luna: Oh. Dirt. It's one of the great things about the Earth. Bear: Yeah, I dug a big hole to plant an apple tree in but everyone had ideas of their own. Luna: Oh, well. A hole in the dirt can be mighty tempting for little bears. Bear: Yup, Ojo played buried treasure. Luna: (chuckling) And Pip and Pop? Bear: They found a big old bug. Luna: Oh. And what about our little friend Tutter? Bear: Well, he had a different way of looking at dirt. Luna: Oh? Bear: See, a little piece of dirt can be too much dirt for a mouse. Luna: I know what you mean. Well, Bear, did you finally get to plant your little apple tree? Bear: Why, yes, Luna. And Treelo was so happy because there's a new tree by The Otter Pond. Uh, can you see it from up there? Luna: Ah, yes, Bear. What a pretty little tree. I'm sure it will grow into a big, tall apple tree. And give shade and fruit for all your friends for many years to come. Bear: Aw, that would be wonderful. Luna: (chuckling) Well, it's time for me to get back up into the sky. You know, the night can be pretty dark without me. Bear: True, true. Hey, Luna, would you like to join me in a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: I'd be delighted, Bear. I'd be delighted. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you'd like playing in dirt as much as I did. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And By the way, remember, whenever you play in dirt, you'd always take a bath, because it can be really fun to get clean. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts